Losing You All Over Again
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Jack Morgan comes back to town again after divorcing his wife so he can rekindle his relationship with Reba, but how will Brock feel about this when they decide to get married? Jack/Reba/Brock - DISCONTINUED -
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Title:** Losing You All Over Again

**Summary:** Jack Morgan comes back to town again after divorcing his wife so he can rekindle his relationship with Reba, but how will Brock feel about this when they decide to get married?

**Couples:** Jack/Reba, Brock/Reba

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

* * *

Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor 

"So you're telling me that Barbara Jean actually went after Brock with a paint ball gun, shot him because she thought he was an intruder, and he came to your house yelling for help?" Lori Ann was talking to Reba one evening in the kitchen. "Where was I when all of this happened and why didn't you video tape it for me? That could have been the perfect gift to get me for my birthday and I would've called it 'Morons R Us.'"

"I know," the redhead replied back with a small giggle while sipping her hot tea at the table. "But by the time I had thought about that, he left because I threatened to shoot him with my real gun."

Lori Ann smiled at her best friend's response and drank some of her tea. "There's never a dull moment in this household, is there? Everytime you think things have finally calm down, something happens which causes a problem."

Suddenly the back door swung open and Barbara Jean came running through the kitchen to Reba's side, trying to catch her breath. "Reba! I've got a _huge_ problem!"

"See what I mean?" Lori Ann said before she could say a word.

Reba put her hands up and said, "Barbara Jean, calm down and then tell me what's wrong."

"Okay. Well, you know how I recently just got my 700th Beanie Baby?"

"Yes," she said while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well after I came home from my Beanie Babies Mothers meeting, I decided to do check up on all of them, and then I saw that one of them was missing! I only have 699 Beanie Babies, Reba! Somebody stole one of my Beanie Babies!"

"That's your emergency?" Lori Ann looked at the other blonde like she was crazy. "You lost a stupid, little Beanie Baby? What do you do when you misplace a pair of earrings—tell all of Houston by skywriting?"

Reba rolled her eyes and said, "Barbara Jean, that's not a problem. Having 700 Beanie Babies is the real problem, and I'm sure you just misplaced it. You've got them all scattered around your house, so I'm surprised you don't lose them more often. Heck, I'm surprised you haven't misplaced Brock, although with his big, tan head I'm sure NASA can track him by satellite."

Lori Ann burst out with laugher and pointed at her best friend, "You got that right, honey."

Suddenly Brock came through the kitchen door. "Barbara Jean, did you come over here to tell Reba that you lost one of your Beanie Babies?"

Barbara Jean gaped at him. "I didn't lose it, Brock. It was stolen from me. There's a difference."

After being divorced for six years, Reba could finally say that her ex-husband's new wife was her best friend. However, she was still insane as ever, believing anything anyone says and jumping to huge conclusions like in this situation. Barbara Jean's crazy antics were what made her _unique_ and Reba understood that, although toying with her was still a fun thing to do. And this was an opportunity she wasn't going to miss out on with Lori Ann beside her, helping along with the fun.

"Yeah, she's right, Brock," Reba spoke up into the conversation again. "The infamous Beanie Baby Thief takes a Beanie Baby once every month after you've reached 700. So you two better locked your doors and windows and never leave your house again or he may kidnap more of them."

"And the sooner, the better," Lori Ann chimed in with a smirk on her face.

Brock threw a bored look at the two and ignored their comments. Barbara Jean began to panic again. "There's a Beanie Baby thief out there? Well what if he takes all of my other Beanie Babies? What if I have to hide away them and never bring 'em out again?"

"Sweetheart, they were just—," Brock suddenly stopped himself after thinking about what his wife had just said and then continued, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe we should do that. How about we go lock them up in the attic right now and then nobody will ever have to see them again."

Reba flashed a smile at her ex-husband, deciding that Brock wasn't going to get rid of his wife's obsession of Beanie Babies that easily. Toying with Barbara Jean was fun, but making Brock suffer was even more fun to watch. "Guys, I was just kidding. There's no Beanie Baby thief on the loose. Besides, if there was, I would have called him up years ago."

Perking up, Barbara Jean put on a happy face. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll go home and look for my Beanie Baby then. See you at home, honey. Bye, guys!" She gave Brock a kiss on the cheek and left through the back door, closing it behind her.

Brock looked at Reba with an upsetting look on his face and said, "Why did you have to go and say that? I could've actually gotten rid of her Beanie Babies once and for all this time."

"Because making your life miserable is her main thrill in life," Lori Ann said to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "And it's one of my main thrills in life to watch her do it."

"Have I mentioned to you how much _enjoy_ seeing you back in here again?" Brock asked her sarcastically.

"Oh, I know, Brock. That's one of the reasons why I'm here—to help make your life miserable." Then Reba and Lori Ann clanked mugs together as they started laughing at Brock.

* * *

**(Later on that afternoon…)**

"I'm not gonna do it." Reba said to her oldest friend while walking into the living room with her.

"Oh, why not? It'll be fun. We'll go out barhopping and the most attractive guys we meet will take us out to dinner. It'll be just like good, old times—you know, before the both of us dated Brock."

The redhead laughed at her last comment and sat down on the couch. "Lori Ann, the last time we went out barhopping together, all I could do was talk about the kids. It drove every guy I met out the door."

"Yeah, I know. That's why this time you're gonna lie about who are again and pretend to be somebody who actually has a life." Reba was about to protest when the blonde stopped her. "And don't say you can't do it because you lived with Brock for twenty-five years and living with a man who constantly lies has got to rub onto you in some way or another."

"Lori Ann, stop it. I'm not going. I've got two very important appointments tomorrow and I don't wanna be suffering from a hangover while I'm showing my open houses."

The blonde finally gave in. "All right, fine. Have it your way, but I think gettin' you out of this house would do you a world of good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're always doin' things for everybody else. You never do anything for yourself."

"That's not true. I do stuff for myself all the time."

"Oh, really? When was the last time you took a day off from work?"

"Hey, you know I wouldn't do something that. It's irresponsible to take every other Friday off like Van does."

"Okay, when was the last time you went out on a date?"

"Uh…."

"When was the last time you had a dream about Mel Gibson?"

Reba's eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. "Lori Ann!"

"When was the last time you –?"

"Okay, fine! I'll go out with you, just stop with the questions. It's driving me insane!" the redhead spoke out as she bolted off of the couch. "God, you're gettin' to be as bad as Barbara Jean and Van."

Lori Ann smiled with triumph and said, "Okay, I'm gonna go home and get ready then. I'll see you at 7:00, and don't try to get out of it. We're gonna have a good time, you'll see." Then she got up from the couch, walked over to the front door, opened it up, and left the house.

"Well, I guess I better go get ready then," Reba said to herself before someone walked through the front. "Lori Ann, I heard you the first—Kyra? What are you doing here? I thought you had band practice until 6:00 tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine and we were supposed to stay until six, but we finished up early because of some news we got," Kyra said while walking over to the couch.

"Well, what it is? Is it good news? Should I get you a speech prepared for the MTV Music Video Awards or the Grammys?"

"Mom," the teen gave her mother a look.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. So what's the news?"

"We got this huge gig at a club that we can never get it again if we don't go," the redhead teen said really quickly.

"That's great, honey! I'm so proud of you," she said while giving her a big hug.

"But it's in Dallas," her voice slowed down as they broke apart.

"Dallas? Oh, honey, I don't want you traveling that far away from home alone. It's not safe."

"I'll be with the guys from my band. You trust 'em, right? So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is if you run into any trouble without anybody up there, you could get hurt and I'm not taking that chance. Now we dealt this before when you were sixteen and I'm going to put my foot down again. You can only do out of town gigs if you take somebody from the family with you."

"But, Mom, that's not fair! I'm over eighteen now and I can make own decisions. You can't tell me what to do."

Reba began to get angry with her daughter. "I can as long as you live under this roof and I'm telling that you can't go, not unless somebody goes with you to make sure you're safe. Period. End of discussion."

"Ugh!" Kyra complained as she stormed up to her bedroom.

"Well now that I've had my fill of teen drama for the day, I think I should get ready," Reba said to herself out loud before walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**(A couple of hours later…)**

Reba came down about two hours later. She was dressed in dark blue jeans with a black and silver belt, a sleeveless black top with shiny silver glitter, and black boots. She wore black hoop earrings, a silver heart-shaped necklace and her hair pulled half way back with a black clip. The redhead grabbed her small, black and white purse from off the coat hanger, and then made sure her car keys and wallet were inside. Suddenly someone through the front door, startling her with the noise.

"Who the—Lori Ann, is that you?" Reba asked as she turned around to see who was at the door.

"No, it's—whoa!" Brock was completely surprised to see Reba dressed that way. He hadn't seen her dressed like that since the time she was pretending to date 'the one.' Black was always a good color on her, but tonight she looked absolutely amazing. "Reba, where are you going and why are dressed like that? Do you have a date?"

"No, I'm going out with Lori Ann. She wants to take me out barhopping so we can meet some men. What are you doing here? Are you still lookin' for Barbara Jean's lost Beanie Baby?"

Brock rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him and said, "No. She found it earlier in the living room and now won't let any of them out of her site. In fact, Barbara Jean's putting every single Beanie Baby that she owns in our bedroom tonight so she knows that they're all safe."

Reba laughed and replied back, "Hey, you did agree to take Barbara Jean in sickness and in health. Well that's her sickness—one of them anyway."

Brock sarcastically laughed at her comment; however, his eyes were still glued onto her outfit. The jeans and silvery-black top looked perfect on her. It seemed like the older she got, the more attractive Reba was actually becoming. He could have just stared at her all night if… _hold it!_ The blond suddenly mentally slapped himself for thinking about his ex-wife in that way. They were divorced and he was married to Barbara Jean now. The last thing he needed was to start thinking his first wife was sexy in her barhopping outfit, even if that was truth. Brock didn't have to be married to her for twenty years to know that she was an attractive woman.

"That's very funny, Reba. So where's Jake at? I wanted to ask him if he wanted to spend the night with me tonight."

"But it's a school night," the redhead interjected.

"And I'm his father. He can spend the night at my house whenever he wants."

Reba suddenly figured out why he really wanted Jake to spend the night at his house. "You want him over there so you can spend the night on the couch with him instead of being stuck sleeping with 700 Beanie Babies."

"Yes! So please let him stay with me tonight!" Brock was practically begging as he stepped closer to her. "I won't let him stay up late and I'll even drop him off at school in the morning. Just _please_ let him come home with me for one night."

Seeing Brock in agony over her best friend's obsession was so funny to watch. Reba held back a giggle as she calmly said, "Then what are you going to do tomorrow night? Sell 'em all on eBay?"

"You think I could get away with that?"

Reba rolled her eyes and said, "You can have Jake for the night, but just this once. After tonight you're going to have to figure out another way to stay away from Barbara Jean's Beanie Babies and I better not be involved in it or I will kill you."

"Yeah, thanks. Jake, will you come down here for a second, bud?" Brock called out for their son from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" he replied back and soon was walking the stairs towards his parents. "What's up, Dad?"

"Hey, would you like to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Barbara Jean is making you guys sleep with her Beanie Babies tonight and you want me to come over so you don't have to, huh?" Jake said in a bored voice to his father while hanging onto the hand railings.

Brock looked over at Reba with shock. "You told him about the missing Beanie Baby?"

She flashed a grin at him and said, "Well unlink you; I don't have a problem with tellin' people the truth."

"I'll go with you, Dad," Jake spoke up again before Brock could say anything back to Reba. "Just let me pack a few things and I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, thanks, buddy. Go upstairs and get your things together. I'll wait for you down here."

"All right," the brunette teen said to his dad and ran back upstairs.

Brock looked back over to his ex-wife and said, "Thanks, Reba. I owe you one."

"Try like a million, and don't thank me. He was the one who said yes. Besides, I'm actually glad that you're getting to spend time with Jake. I know this year hasn't been easy on him since he's going off to high school next year and half of his friends won't be going to the same school as him."

"Man, I still can't believe Jake will be going to high school next year. It seems like only yesterday he was seven."

"Yeah, I know. Our little boy is growing up so fast," Reba replied back as she sighed.

"Mom, did you put a new bulb in my train night light? I wanna take it over to Dad's house tonight," Jake yelled from his room.

"Yes, honey. I put it in this morning before I went to work," she informed her son. Reba looked over at Brock and said, "Okay, maybe not that fast."

Jake suddenly came back down stairs with a blue bag in one hand and his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go, Dad."

"All right, bud. Say goodbye to your mom and let's go."

"Bye, Mom," Jake said to his mother as he hugged her goodbye.

"Get the rest of your homework done and I'll see you after school tomorrow, okay? I love you, sweetheart." Then she kissed her son's cheek and watched them walk out of the door.

"I'll talk to you later," Brock said as he started closing the door behind, getting one last look at his ex-wife's outfit.

"Bye, Brock," Reba said she watched the boys leave. She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door to get a bottle of water, closed it shut, and then sat down at the table. As she was drinking her water, Lori Ann walked in all dressed up for their girls' night out about a minute later. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Reba smiled at her and replied back, "Yeah, lemme just say goodbye to Kyra so she knows I'll be gone." The two friends walked into the living room and the redhead called out for her youngest daughter. "Kyra, I'm goin' out with Lori Ann for a few hours. Call me on my cell if you need anything."

"Fine," Kyra called back from her room as she was practicing on her guitar.

"Okay, let's go," Reba told Lori Ann as they walked over the front door and she opened it. Although as she opened, her eyes widened with disbelief and her skin looked more pale than usual, all because of who was standing at the door. "Jack?" the redhead could barely speak out.

"Hey, Reba," he said to her with a smile on his face.

After not seeing or hearing from her ex-boyfriend in over a year, Reba had long given up hope of him ever coming back. She thought once Jack knew his wife still loved him, he would return to Cheryl and they would mend things with each other. So seeing him stand at her front door after all this time almost didn't feel real. Was it a dream? Was Jack really there, smiling at her with that adorable smile which could make any woman go weak at the knees? Was it really him?

"Reba, who's this?" Lori Ann's question snapped her back into reality.

"Hi, I'm Jack Morgan." He extended his hand out for her to shake, which she did in a heartbeat.

"So you're Dr. Morgan?" Lori Ann said while nudging her best friend in the shoulder. "Reba told me a little bit about you. Weren't you Brock and Barbara Jean's marriage counselor?"

Jack replied back, "Yes, I was, but I'm here to see Reba now."

"Well isn't that sweet?" the blonde said while grasping her arm. "Reba, could I talk to you for a minute in private?" Then she pulled her across the room, practically dragging her away from the door, before Reba could breathe a word out. "_That's_ Dr. Morgan?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth in a whisper.

"Yes," the redhead said, still stunned by him being there.

"Then I only have one thing to say to you: _marry him_."

* * *

**Ha, ha! I thought that would be a good line for the ending of the first chapter. Lol! I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue reading on. Please vote for who you want to see Reba with by the end of the story. **

**Please review!!!**


	2. In Jack's Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Reba**** or its characters. **

**I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who voted for either Brock or Jack. I've decided that near the end of the story, whoever has the most votes will be the one who ends up with Reba. So keep on voting and I'll tally up the votes at the beginning of every new chapter. Thanks!**

**Current status: **

**Jack – 4 votes **

**Brock – 1 vote**

**Neutral – 1 vote**

* * *

Chapter Two: In Jack's Arms 

Reba was still in so much shock that she didn't snap at or giggle from Lori Ann's joke. She just couldn't believe that Jack was back in town, standing at the front door, wanting to see her again. The redhead suddenly realized that Jack was married the last time she saw him, and he could still be. Just because he came to see her, that didn't necessarily mean he was single now. Reba looked over at him again and her heart instantly melted in her hand. Seeing Jack walk into her house and close the door behind him, gave her hope that it was possible. Maybe he was divorced now and they could finally be together like she always wanted.

"I'm sorry that I came over unannounced, but I couldn't wait any longer," Jack said as he walked over to Reba and Lori Ann.

The two friends looked like two completely stunned fan girls waiting to get autographs signed by their biggest Hollywood crushes for a few short seconds and then they quickly shrugged it off. "How's Cheryl doing?" Reba couldn't resist in asking.

"She's fine," Jack answered her as he stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Lori Ann quickly got the picture that these two had some catching up to do and decided it was time for her to leave. "Well, I'm just gonna go on home. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." The blonde grabbed her purse from off the coffeetable and whispered to Reba, "Call me in the morning and tell me _everything_."

Reba watched her best friend leave through the front door and then turned her attention back onto Jack. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments until Jack finally got the courage to speak up again. "So I guess you're wondering once again why I haven't called in the past several months."

"I assumed you got back together with your wife," the redhead said with a tone that stung Jack. "After not hearing from you for over a month, I thought you two patched things up and got back together."

"I know. I'm sorry that I never called, but I thought it was for the best until things were finalized between Cheryl and me."

Reba's dim hope began to brighten. "And by 'finalized' you mean what?"

"It's over, Reba. My marriage with Cheryl is over. The final divorce papers came in last week. I'm single now."

The redhead put a hand over her heart and made out a small smile. Jack was divorced now. He was single and came back to her like he promised he would. Jack was back and they could really be together this time. She was no longer the 'other woman' in his life. She was _the_ woman in his life now and they could start all over again.

"So it's true? You really are divorced? Because if you're not, I'm not lookin' to be like Barbara Jean again. That's the one thing I swore to myself I'd never do after I divorced Brock."

Jack walked over to her and grabbed her hands with his own. "It's true and you're nothing like her."

Reba giggled as Jack settled his hands on her waist as she rested her hands on his arms. "You would be surprised at how many people disagree with you on that."

"Really? Who thinks you're like Barbara Jean?"

"Van, Cheyenne and Jake when he's mad at me."

"Is that so? Well then maybe I should have a talk with them. Where are they anyway?"

"Jake spent the night at his father's house, and Van and Cheyenne don't live here anymore. They moved out a couple of months ago and they just had their second child, a little boy named Aaron."

"Wow! That is a change. So does only Jake live with you now?"

"No, Kyra moved back here about a year ago when she thought she still wanted to go to college, but then she changed her mind and is now doing gigs with her band so she can make it big in the music world."

Jack laughed as he still held onto Reba. "What else has been going on around here since I've been gone?"

"Barbara Jean became a weather girl, she and Brock almost got divorced, and then she almost moved to Arkansas to do the weather in Little Rock."

"Did Brock and Barbara Jean work things out? Are they okay now?"

"Yeah, they're doin' better now, but I think they're still workin' things out. They went back to couples' therapy and Barbara Jean is putting in fewer hours at work so she could spend more time with Henry."

"So what about you?" Jack asked her as his face inched closer to hers. "How have you been doing?"

A chill of excitement suddenly ran down Reba's spine. Jack always could make her heart beat faster and bring out a side of her that no one else could. She felt happy and free whenever she was with him and she was so glad that he came back. "I've been doin' okay. Van no longer works with me. He got a job offer from Norris Realty and I told him to take it because it was a huge opportunity for him."

"Things must be going well for him then, huh?"

"Yeah, they are. I'm really happy for him," she replied back as she quickly thought of her goofy son-in-law.

Changing the subject, Jack asked her, "So are you seeing anybody right now?"

The redhead eyed him and playfully smacked his right him. "I wouldn't be in your arms right now if I was."

"Good because I don't want you in anybody's arms other than mine," he said to her softly as his face moved even closer to hers.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you prove that to me?" she flashed him a flirtatious smile and then he suddenly kissed her passionately. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck as she kissed him back. They continued kissing for about a minute until Jack broke it off, both of them immediately tried to catch their breath.

"C'mon, let's sit down," he said as he led her over to the couch and they sat down together on it. "So who was that earlier? I don't think I've ever met her before."

Reba tried to think who Jack was talking about and then suddenly remembered. "Oh, that was my friend, Lori Ann. She was gonna take me out barhopping tonight, but then we saw you at the door."

Jack laughed and said, "Sorry that I messed with your plans. I wasn't trying to do that on purpose."

"That's okay. I probably would've tried to worm my way out of it half way through the night anyway. So I should really be thanking you."

"Well I think I know of a way you could repay me," he softly as his face leaned closer to hers once more.

"How?" she barely got to say before his lips captured hers in another kiss.

* * *

**(The following next day…)**

The back door opened the next afternoon and Van, Cheyenne, Reba, and Jack came through it with their bowling ball bags in their hands. Cheyenne and Reba were laughing they set their things on the island countertop.

"Did you see the look on Van's face when he got that gutter ball?" Cheyenne asked her mother with a smile on her face. "It was completely priceless!"

"Yeah, and did you see when he missed that spare? I thought he was gonna kill somebody," Reba said as she and her daughter continued to laugh.

"I am **not** going bowling with you guys anymore," Van said as he sat down at the table. "You can find a fourth player and I'll stay home with the kids next time."

"Oh, honey, you know we're just having a little fun," Cheyenne told her husband and wrapped her arms around him before leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We won't make fun of you anymore, right, Mom?"

"Sure, we won't say that Van looked like a guy on 'America's Funniest Home Videos' with the way he was acting—unless it slips." Reba, Cheyenne, and Jack all burst into laughter after her joke and Van slammed his head on the table.

Getting back up from the table, Van said, "Okay, I'm ready to go now. Cheyenne, let's go get the kids from Kyra upstairs and go home."

"Van, c'mon. We're only having a little bit of fun," the blonde said to him as she came over to him and rubbed his arms gently. "Okay, how about this? Next time we'll use the bumpers again so you don't get mad about getting anymore gutter balls."

The brunette was silent for a moment, eyeing his wife to see if she was being sincere with her words and finally nodded. "Fine, I'll go with you guys next time, but if we don't use the bumpers, then the deal's off." Van walked out of the kitchen and first thing they all said once he was out of earshot distance was, "Wimp!"

"You think he'd give up on trying to beat us at bowling by now," Reba said as started making a pot of tea.

"Mom, this is Van we're talking about. He used to throw lawn chairs on the soccer field when Jake's team wasn't scoring, remember?"

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise.

The redhead giggled. "How could I forget? I still have that tape in my bedroom right now. In fact, I usually pull it out and watch it whenever I'm stressed out from work or after I'm done talking to your father."

"Speaking of Dad, he told me to tell you that he and Barbara Jean are coming over tonight after dinner."

Grabbing a blue ceramic coffee mug from the cabinet above her, Reba asked her daughter, "Why? Is Barbara Jean having another Beanie Baby crisis?"

"He didn't say, but I think it has to do with Barbara Jean's job. I ran into him this morning when I dropped off Elizabeth at school and Dad was dropping off Henry. He was running late, so he didn't tell me much, but he wanted me to let you know."

"Maybe Barbara Jean got a promotion," Jack guessed as he wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder.

"Or maybe she finally got accepted to clown college with the way she acts doing the weather on television."

The three of them laughed and Cheyenne grabbed her purse from off the island countertop. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Cheyenne," Jack waved to the blonde.

"Bye, sweetheart," Reba said to her oldest daughter as she leaned into Jack's embrace, waiting for her tea to be ready.

* * *

**(Later on that night…)**

Jack and Reba were sitting on the couch in the living with his arm around her shoulder as they were watching _Jeopardy_ when suddenly Brock and Barbara Jean came through the front door unannounced.

"Does anyone ever knock before coming into your house?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

"I wish," scoffed Reba.

"Oh, my gosh! You came back for me again!" Barbara Jean cried with excitement as she ran over to the couch, pushed her best friend aside, and gave Jack a suffocating hug. "I always knew you would come back."

Jack muffled out as best as he could, "Barbara Jean, I came back to be with Reba. Now can you please let go me of me? I can't breathe."

"Get off of him, Barbara Jean," she smacked her upside the head and the blonde finally let go of him.

"Dr. Morgan, I didn't know you were back in town," Brock said after closing the front door and walking over to stand next to his wife. "When did you get back?"

"You can call me Jack now, Brock, and I just got back yesterday," Jack replied as he got to his feet with Reba beside him.

"What happened with Cheryl?" Like Reba, Barbara Jean couldn't resist in asking what happened between him and her.

Reba stepped in and ignored her question. "Cheyenne told us earlier that you two had something that you wanted to tell me. Is everything alright?" The redhead wanted to know the reason why they were here, and not have Barbara Jean poking in on Jack's personal life when she was married to her ex-husband.

Brock replied to her, "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just Barbara Jean has some good news about her job and she wanted to tell you about it in person."

"Like she does with everything else in her life," Reba added, flashing a sarcastic smile to her ex-husband and then turned her attention to his wife. "So what's the big news, Barbara Jean?"

"You know how I've been a weather girl for about a year now, right? Well, one of the station's managers said that they had been so impressed with me since I started working there that they've decided to give me a promotion."

"That's great, Barbara Jean," Reba said. "I'm very happy for you."

"Congratulations," Jack added with a warm smile. "What's your promotion?"

"I'm going to do the sports report for the evening news. Isn't that exciting? Stormy Clearweather is moving up the media world!"

Reba immediately burst into laughter. "The sports report? What, does the news station need a mascot to run the show or are they all just insane?

Barbara Jean gave her a look and the redhead quickly realized that her nutty, best friend wasn't joking. "You were serious? Well if you're going to do the sports, then who's gonna replace you for the weather?"

"Remember that weather girl I was training, Kelly?"

"Kelly's gonna be the new weather girl?" Reba asked with a little excitement. "Hey, maybe I'll actually watch the weather reports from now."

It was now Barbara Jean's turn for her smile to fade. "You mean, you never watched my weather reports?"

Reba gave her an _are-you-kidding-me_ look. "After watching your video from when you first applied for the job, I pretty much lost interest, but I think it's a good video if you ever tried to get into clown college."

Barbara Jean let out a simple "oh" and shrugged her comment off.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jack, did you get a divorce from your wife? Because I thought you were still married to her." Brock brought himself into the conversation again, silently noting the fact that the doctor's arm was around his ex-wife's shoulder when he first walked into the house.

Reba shot a look at him, but Jack answered his question anyway. "Yes, the final divorce papers came in last week. I'm officially divorced from Cheryl now, so I came back to town to be with Reba again."

"But that's not any of your business," Reba said with a little annoyance in her tone towards her ex-husband.

"I guess we should get going now, Barbara Jean," Brock told his wife. "We've both got a busy day tomorrow."

"Have fun sleeping with 700 Beanie Babies in your bedroom," the redhead said, giving him a sly smile while he groaned.

"Thanks, we will!" Barbara Jean said in her perky attitude.

Brock and Barbara Jean started walking out the door, when she quickly turned back around, ran straight towards Jack, grabbed his navy blue shirt and deeply inhaled the scent of the cologne he was wearing. "You still smell terrific," the blonde said happy daze while Brock and Reba looked at her in shock.

"Barbara Jean!" the two yelled at her and she walked back towards her husband so they could leave.

Once they left, Reba let out a huge sigh and started walking towards the kitchen with Dr. Hunky right behind her. She went into the refrigerator, grabbed a lemon Snapple, and opened it up before taking a gulp. "God, I thought those two would never leave."

Jack gave her shoulders a quick rub as she tried to enjoy her cool drink. "Hey, was it just me or did you not want them asking about my divorce?"

Reba put her drink on the counter and turned back around to face him. "Jack, I know what it feels like for people to badger about information on your divorce and I didn't want you to have play '20 Questions' with my ex-husband and Barbara Jean. I know how uncomfortable it is and I didn't want you to feel that way because I really like you."

Jack smiled at her and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Thanks, but I better just get used to it. I'm a marriage counselor, and there's nothing more interesting for my patients to hear in the office than the fact that their therapist just got divorced."

Reba laughed and gave him a small smack on the arm. "Jack!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Besides, Cheryl's in my past now. The only woman I want in my life is you."

"Is that so? Well I'm very glad to hear that, Dr. Morgan," Reba said in a low voice before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in a passionate kiss.

Unknown to either of them, Brock had quietly walked back into the house to return some of Jake's clothes from the night before and went into complete shock over what he saw. He stood there in silence, watching his ex-wife—the mother of his children—kiss Jack. And it was then that Brock realized that this was first time he had ever seen Reba kiss another man since their divorce. Sure, he was fully aware of her dating with Jack before and had a good guess of what was going on in their relationship, but this time things were different. Their relationship was right in front of his face and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. It was like his body was frozen solid and Brock was being _forced_ to watch Reba kiss Jack. It was almost as if he was getting paid back for all those times he tried to be romantic with Barbara Jean in front of Reba and she wouldn't allow it. But above all else, he finally knew what it felt like to see his ex-wife in the arms of another man….

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update the story. I got so busy with school this semester that I just never got a chance to write. I promise to have my next chapter up a lot sooner! Remember to keep voting for who you want to see Reba with! **

**Please review!!!**


End file.
